Several attempts have been made to develop cover scents which mask the presence of the wearer to those with a keen sense of smell, e.g., deer, elk or other wild game. Additionally, many have attempted to develop a composition of matter which attracts wild game so as to bring the game toward the vicinity of the composition. However, many of the compositions of matter previously developed as cover scents and/or wild game lures either are fabricated from synthetic materials which do not easily degrade in the natural environment, or are simply ineffective to actually cover scent or lure wild game.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a composition which can effectively lure wild game and/or provide a cover scent to a user, all while being formed from completely biodegradable materials.